


Head Honcho

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Dennis and Jeffrey feud   Over work
Relationships: Jeffrey Geiger/Dennis Hancock





	Head Honcho

”Fucking asshole.” Dennis muttered under his breath.

Jeffrey ran his big fat mouth again just like he did when that guy held the hospital staff hostage at gunpoint.

“You need to shut up.” Dennis snapped at him.

Jeffrey and him have been talking and hanging out more. They sort of were friends already.

“Why? Did I upset you or something, Hancock?” Jeffrey sneered.

“You don’t think about anyone other than yourself and I’m sick of it!” Dennis snapped at him angrily.

“This is my surgery. I’m the head honcho.” Jeffrey responded.

“It might be your surgery, but you need to listen to other people when they are trying to give you valuable input.” Dennis explained once he cooled down.


End file.
